wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jaymach
Forsaken pics The small Forsaken pictures are from the Dabel Brothers. I can't remember if they were cover art or just preview material. Try to keep them in the articles. Thanks!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah-hah, I wasn't aware of that. I'll try to keep them in articles from now on, but they may never be actually published seeing as Dynamite Entertainment now publish the Wheel of Time comics so any Dabel Brothers stuff may be shelved. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 04:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sword Form Pictures Hey, thanks for creating those pictures. I have some artist friends, so I know it usually takes a while to sketch, ink, and touch up the images. The thing is, some of those picture are wrong, and some of them are based on ambiguously-written descriptions. I don't think it is appropriate to put them on the main page, though maybe there's a way to put them in a separate section. It is difficult enough to know what those forms look like from the textual description, but I'd bet they don't look like the drawings there. Since I don't know for sure, I'd like to leave distill that page to stay to the text as close as possible, then add interpretations on other pages (or even, other sites). The one that was plain wrong is the "Black Pebbles on Snow being used against Lan." Last time I checked, the guy who got his eyes cut did not actually drop (with Rain at Sunset), which was why Lan had to turn around and finish him off with Dandelion in the Wind. Which meant that Lan probably went through three or four forms in under 3 seconds. There's not enough time to make the movements so big and wide open. One of the ones that was ambiguous is Kissing the Adder. What you got looks really cool, yet different from my picture of it. Part of that is because I know a lot of forms from my martial arts related to snakes, and they don't look like that. A snake stares down its prey and then strikes with its fang. So "Kissing the Adder" brought to my mind, closing in on a person so you're body-to-body with the enemy, almost like you're kissing him (with steel). Another one that is ambiguous is Cutting the Clouds. I've been reading some of the interviews and such. I think Jordan's read Musashi's Book of Five Rings, considering Musashi made a cameo in the stories. There are several specific references to cutting the hands in Musashi's book. In the sword play I've tried, parrying the weapon downward or upward is effective, but more effective is cutting off the hands like. In other words, the picture I have in my head is cutting someone's hand off when *they* try to cut at me. The follow through wouldn't look like the arm's come back. One last thing -- Lan was in the Void. He wouldn't be giving things away on his facial expression. I personally think you got the bloody images right on in there. Most of those forms used in that duel sound like descriptions of blood spray. After finishing writing in all the references for this page, I was thinking of a new page called "Blademaster Duels". I think that would be a great place to put these pictures (and any you got down the road), whether they are depicted close to the text or not wouldn't matter. What do you think? Qaexl 00:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Much as I'd love to claim ownership of the images (as they're great), I'm afraid they actually come from the official ''New Spring comic series which was published by Dabel Brothers. All I've done is scan them from the comics and cut out the appropriate panels. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 00:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Since the pictures come from the comics, which are an authorized publication of the Wheel of Time, thier inclusion on that page is justified. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The character depictions are OK but the fight scenes suck and they are inconsistent with the text. I think it's better to put them on a separate page. I'm leaving them there for now until I finish going through the whole set of forms, maybe a good resolution will suggest itself by then. Qaexl 01:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless of opinion, they are part of an authorized publication of the Wheel of Time. I, personally, hate the cover of , but that doesn't mean we should remove the cover art from that book's page. The images' inclusion on that page is just fine. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it should be removed completely, just moved off of that page onto a different page. Qaexl 22:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads Wow! Just when I thought you had run out of material, more pops up. Really great job on everything! Glad to have you here. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hah, thanks! After the CCG, all I really have left is the 2009 calendar. I keep trying to think of other things that have images, but all I can think of is the covers of the books sadly. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 22:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Categorization of the artists works now. It will automatically link the artist's name. Let me know if you don't want that. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I was looking for, thanks. Will be going around and updating all the images I've already uploaded after I finish uploading the new ones. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 21:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I changed "ImageType" to "ImageType1" and added "ImageType2" and "ImageType3" to the image template. Now there can be multiple categorizations. I also added a category parameter to all three for the ccg. Tomorrow, I'll start going through all of the images to correct everything. Let me know what you think. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've just got my bot to fix all of the images. Would have taken you a hell of a long time to do manually. Looks good though. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 03:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation Are you getting those from the glossaries? If so, cool. If not, could you let me know where the came from? Thanks for doing that, by the way! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :So far, I've worked through the glossary at the back of the ''New Spring comics and I'm currently going through the glossary for The Dragon Reborn. Will go through all the others eventually. Had meant to do it in order, but I found TDR before any of the others. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 18:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :youre doing great on edits! did you even know youre listed as one of top 5 entertainment wikia contributors of the week? :i am myself, but from the Marvel Comics Database, with my own page. keep up the great work! --Johnnybravo44 02:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Artists Are these supposed to be the same person? Category:Images by Jim Hoston & Category:Images by Jim Houston. Let me know, and I'll take care of them. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, yes. They're both meant to be Jim Houston. My bad. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 15:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Shaidar Haran Hey man i'm not really a wizz on the computer and have stuffed your template for Shaidar Haran. Could you please fix it for me Cheers--GuanYu79 01:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) False Dragon picture Could you take a look at File talk:False Dragon.jpg for me? Thanks. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Italics Hello. Thank you so much for doing that italics thing for the character template. I was beating my head agains a brick wall trying to figure that out. Also, I saw you try again on the Ewot thing. I may have a sollution here shortly. I'll let you know when it is ready. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You can use Template:Unnamed character on pages where there are more than one character template. This new one doesn't automatically categorize anything, so that will have to be done manually. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Spring comic fix Hey, thanks for fixing that problem on the New Spring comic page! Did not see that the end gallery tag was incorrect. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment fanart What difference does mine make from the crazy amounts I've seen on all of the other pages? :We don't actually use much fan art at all. Almost all of the art on the website is from official sources such as the roleplaying game, comics and the card game. The few pieces of fan art we ''do use is either done by people who previously created official art (such as the artists for the comics releasing stuff on their blogs) or is taken from the Encyclopaedia WoT (which I'm personally against using, but it's been decided that we can use it). This is the difference. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 23:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) My drawings are NOT Public Domain I have not released my copyrights to my pictures which are used on this wiki. I will grant permission to Wot Wiki to use them but I fail to see why you think you can alter my edits to state that they are public domain. They most emphatically not. They displayed on the Encyclopedia WOT with my express permission. Please alter the image tags to reflect that. 01:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Richard Boye :If you can point me to somewhere that gives any sort of licensing restrictions to your images, then we would certainly change them. As it is, you seem to have posted them on the internet without putting any such restrictions on them. As such, they are in the public domain and free for anyone to use, edit, or do whatever else they like with. It's not like I'm trying to say they're not yours or cause any offense, but just saying "I want to change the licensing" doesn't make it so. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 03:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You are Clearly Incorrect Dude. That's simply not how that works. I am friends with Gary Kephart, who runs the Encyclopedia WOT. He has my written permission via emails to use the images. The only other place that I am aware of where my art is displayed is my own DeviantArt page. Don't presume that because other people steal means you can too. I routinely send emails asking people to add attributions and/or remove my pictures if they are not credited. My original webpage, which is still available via the Internet Archive Project, via aka the WayBack Machine maintained my copyrights. I have since taken it down. Those are those only places I personally allowed my stuff to be displayed or displayed myself. Other people still have my pictures up, without precisely correctly worded copyrights but that's nowhere near are atrocious as you insisting that they are public domain in the face of the creator telling you that he hasn't released his copyrights and they are not public domain. Also, even if *I* had posted my work around the internet, that would be *me* the creator and copyright holder making use of my own creations and has nothing to do with allowing things to fall into the public domain, which will only happen a set number of years after I die. That's how the copyright law is written, and was adopted globally by international treaty. As anyone with even the tiniest understanding of the law would know, copyrights don't have to be defended (that's trademarks), they are conferred upon the creator upon the moment of creation and recognized by statute and international treaty. More importantly, just because someone shows my picture without my permission, that doesn't mean that I have released my copyright and have placed it in the public domain. Since you obviously have no idea what you are talking about, please stop stealing my work. Once again, I ask you to alter my tags to reflect the fact that I am granting a license to this site to use it. You are utterly without the authority to state the world that they are public domain. Thanks 10:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Rmboye 10:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) One last bit and I am off - please have a look at this site: 10 Big Myths about copyright explained (http://www.templetons.com/brad/copymyths.html), which explains things nicely for the layman (which, it should be noted, I am NOT). Please pay particular attention to: *1) "If it doesn't have a copyright notice, it's not copyrighted." *2) "If I don't charge for it, it's not a violation." and most importantly for our little exercise here... *3) "If it's posted to Usenet it's in the public domain." False. Nothing modern and creative is in the public domain anymore unless the owner explicitly puts it in the public domain(*). Explicitly, as in you have a note from the author/owner saying, "I grant this to the public domain." Those exact words or words very much like them. -- back to me: if you'd like I can get you the cases Rmboye 10:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Interestingly, since the work mentioned is based on the intellectual property of another person, and that is copy written, unless you have written permission to make said "fan art" from the holders of said copyright, you cannot hold a copyright on their work. Original content is the term in copyright courts here in America that you would want to look up. You cannot own the rights to something based on someone else's work. If for instance, the Jordan estate said cease and desist on your fan art pages, you would legally have to comply. Therefore you cannot "own" those images. Likewise, this wiki could be shut down by the Jordan estate for the same reason. Again nothing in this wiki can be owned by the people that write it. Therefore all works based on the intellectual property of RJ would be either public domain, or owned by RJ estate, depending on the laws and courts of where the servers of all the data are, international treaty, end user license info for the sites hosting, state and county where applicable, date of said copyrights. If for instance, your pics are stored on a Russian server, any claim to a copyright is null in America. International waters are similar. Also if a work makes it to 10 places without cease and desists in place, even if contested, it retroactively becomes public domain. The person using the work has to provide 10 places it can be gotten "free", and it’s on the right holder to produce not only proof of when they created said work, but also how they enforced their ownership legally. This is why many companies do a small slap on the wrist for things like YouTube, because it shows that they actively enforced their ownership. So if a person can get your images in 10 places, and you have not followed some sort of legal enforcement, you hold no rights to that work. Hekiryuu 22:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Images I was wondering if you knew some information about some pictures. :File:Aginor wot.jpg :File:Balthamel wot.jpg and :File:Ishamael wot.jpg. I know that they are featured on EWoT, but they don't have the artist's name, just that they are from Dabel Brothers Production. Any information would be appriciated. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :They're black and white versions of pictures I've actually already uploaded. They were only featured on Dragonmount, and the artist information was not provided there. I'd personally advise deleting them as we have colour versions available but it's up to you. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 23:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we'll use the color ones. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for finding that artist's real name. How did you find it, by the way? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :They link to their own website on the DeviantArt user page. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 23:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I didn't see that. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'm not seeing it. http://purplewaffle.deviantart.com/ Didn't want to create a category and redirect just to turn around and delete them. :) Thanks for any info. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :No name that I can see on a cursory glance. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 22:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again for finding the info on those images. I was going to get to it when I got home, but you beat me to it. :) Also, if an image isn't on a regular page, it should be able to be moved like any other page. However, if an image is already on a normal page, all of them would have to be manually updated. Didn't know if you knew that. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem, and I would have moved it but only admins are able to do that unfortunately. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 20:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that then. I didn't know that. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 20:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a weird one. Don't know why Wikia doesn't just allow all regular users to do it; it's no different from moving a page, really. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 20:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Aiel Pic Thanks for spotting the aiel picture as a duplicate. Thought I had something new to contribute but alas I didn't :) Didn't find it in while searching, but I guess I just need to be better at that.--JackEriksson 22:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem at all; I only really knew about it because I uploaded it myself. :) You'll find we have most images from the comics already, but if you don't spot one then feel free to upload it. I'm usually around to check if it's a duplicate. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 23:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Picture credits Thank you for cleaning up after me! How do you know which artist to change it to? I would LOVE to be able to attribute the correct credit, the art director was the best I could come up with. I'm having the same problem with images I am dying to put up from the graphic novel glossary. I know it's one of three artists, but which one? Thank you for letting me know you're correcting them, I wouldn't have noticed for a long while. Warmly, Sabrina Seebster 00:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Each artist is accredited in the pages of the actual RPG book, so I just find the picture in the actual book and it says who created the piece on the same page. As for the graphic novel information, I'm not sure how you're going to do it. I have the individual comic books which, again, lists the artist at the start of each comic so I've been able to source correctly that way. I don't know what the combined graphic novel is like unfortunately. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 08:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hello. I was wondering if I could get your bot to do something for me. As soon as I hear back from Peter Ahlstrom, I was wondering if I could get the bot to add this template to the blog posts on these pages. Let me know. Thanks! ---- 19:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC)